Daddy left me
by Sexymonkey64
Summary: The story of ari, from little boy to dying erasor. rated t for adult themes and a nasty torture scene chap 3. There is 5 soctions. i am in sec 1, ari the kid.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy left me

I hope you like this intro to my journal of Ari's' life. It will have 5 chapters, not including this: Ari the kid, Ari the specimen, Ari the eraser, Ari the traitor, Ari the dying. I hope you like! Also, standard crap, hope you review, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review, I don't own max ride, or Ari.

I write this journal, in the final hours of my life, in the hope that someone shall, someday, remember me and all the murdered people. I hope that my voice, who I now know as my father, Jeb, will save this fragment of my life, so that he too may regret the torture he put me, and the flock through. This journal will tell whoever finds this the story of an abandoned, warped child. Me. A killer. Hated. Shunned. 7years old. The tale of a boy who never knew his mother, and whose father left him in the care of sadistic scientists who turned him more beast then man.

This is that little boy's story.

I should have next chapter up by


	2. Chapter 2

Ari the kid. (Note: Ari is 2 years right now)PART ONE

I was walking down the hall to the end of my room, when I heard that there was some kind of fight going on. I walked to the end of the hall, and walked in to the room with all the members of the flock. I saw maximum ride holding a man's hand through the cage, as she broke the man's fingers. As I heard the whitecoat scream, I heard max ask: where is IGGY? I knew max was mad, because she rarely shouts. I knew I should hit the alarm, but max was like a sister. If I told on her, she would be punished. And I have seen them punish her once. I still have nightmares. Instead I go up to her and say 'Maxine, let him go. You can have my pushbike'. She smiled at me briefly, than asked 'Do you know where my brother is? I think for a second, before replying 'In the hall, room three. They are doing something to his eyes! Come on' I unlock her cage, and then show her the room. There is a large mirror, and I see in the reflection That Iggy has two knives in his eyes. I have seen so many horrors that this didn't scare me, even when I saw the gas run out and Iggy started screaming. Max, however, was white as a chalkboard. She hit the wall, begging anyone to help. Eventually, a whitecoat came up to us. She used a tazer on max, and put me in my room.

I suppose that it was experiences like this that changed me. Made me think violence was ok. I was young, impressionable, and the whitecoat used it to there advantage. Now, however, I am mature enough that it was my excuse for hurting people. If the white coats thought it was ok to hurt the flock, then I can too.

For the first two years of my life, I had countless exposures to this kind of thing. People in fear, pain, close to dying. I saw it so much, I Stopped caring. Then, when I was twisted enough, I became the killer. I beg for forgiveness for the things I did, and this is why I did them.

**You like it. There will be part two on Sunday, but it is Gonna be great! Ari is going to re-live his first meeting with max. I need 6 reviews for the next chapter. Also, there will now be at least 7 chaps, maybe more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ari the kid, part 2 (Ari is 1 now, and his dad doesn't care about him)

I see my little, 1 year old self walking up to the door where the mutants are kept. I walk in, thinking I can find a friend. I see 6 dog crates, 5 of which have inhabitants. I walk to the big one, hoping there is someone nice. I saw an 8 year old girl, wearing a sticker saying "MAXIMUM RIDE". I say 'hello, will you be my friend?'. She shrugs, then realised that there is a one year old kid who is probably a mutant escapes. She quickly loses her composure, and starts sobbing. When I ask what's wrong, she takes a long gasp of air, before saying 'if you are in the school (another gasp) then you will be experimented on.' I look confused, before saying that I'm Jeb's son. Her face lights up, before she says 'I got a secret, I want to whisper it in your ear.' I walk into her now outstretched arms, where she grabs me. I hit the alarm, where 5 erasers', plus 10 machine gun holding whitecoats. Max shouts 'this is a hostage situation. If you want the brat alive, let me and my friends go.' When an eraser moves closer, max chops of a finger. 'hell die, if he bleeds for too long" says jeb 'Tough' says max, in an evil, lunatic grin' jeb shouts ' we cant lose the mutants, there to valuable. Ari will have to die!

evil cliffie. I wrote this early, to satisfy your urges. Don't worry, max isn't evil. She wont kill ari. Remember the torture in chap 3 I mentioned? Will it be max, or ari? Find out!

(note: ari dictates this to jeb, using his voice. i will explore the voice. also, sorry this is so short, i might have one up by friday, or saturday. reviewing helps my stamina!)


	4. Chapter 4

Geography study guide: how to pass the exams

I am soo sorry for not updating for so long. My brother was murdered. Please don't message me or anything. I still cry. This story will get very dark, so you may get scared, later on. If I message you and am harsh, don't be shocked. I just thought of my brother. I dedicate my story, and my new book, out in 2009, to him.

Tim, this is for you.

I went wild. I knocked max in the throat, waving by bloody stump in her eyes, blinding her. She cursed, and moaned at me, as dad tried to get to me. He held me tight, weeping for his sons near death. The guards then pulled out there shot guns, and laid into maxes arms and legs. Bones crunched, my only friend (now mad) screamed in agony, but it did not matter. I was safe, and the burning agony from my hand had faded. I was safe.

(Later) Jeb arguing over a case for max: We cannot put her down! She is worth Billions of dollars to the right buyer! Other men: She will need treatment. If you insist, we can give her voice treatments, psychically linking her to the main. If you are willing to make that sacrifice for her, than so be it! Jeb turned white as a sheet, moaning. Oh god. Facing me: Ari, you need to forgive me. They will kill her if I don't do this, and she cannot die! 2 tall men come over to me, and bundle my head up. I fall asleep, hearing only jebs weeping As I faded to black.

I woke up in the white room, facing max. Her arms and legs were bound so that if she moved, it would cause agonizing pain. She hissed, and it became obvious that she had had expert medical treatment for her destroyed arms and legs. A voice came over the loud speaker, saying: Max will now receive the voice, with ari As the other to receive treatment. We will be attempting to put max into so much pain that her mind leaves her body, and transfer's the pain to ari, who will then be linked into the main. Procide in 20.. 19.. 18

Is this really happening? Will I be caused to have my mind leave my own body, and join another? 16.. 15.. 14

Find out in the finale of this period of ari's life, before he gets to the tender age of 6, with a mad voice and a dad who abandons him!


	5. Chapter 5

Geography study guide: how to pass the exams

I saw max's twisted arms start to crunch and she screamed in agony, whilst a large silver pole pushed her back forward. She stopped screaming for a minute, before beginning again, killing her vocal chords. I saw jebs knuckles turn white, and try to help her, but they held him down. At around this time, she went white, an I felt the wisps of an alien presence in my mind, and heard it crying out in pain. My mind had no choice but to let it in, and I felt all of max's memories bear down on me. I saw her looking at fang being tortured after he tried to escape. I saw her look on Iggy with knives in his eyes. I saw her look on me with madness her in her eyes, intending to escape her only home. And I felt the full force of her arms being pelted with shotguns, and having her arms twisted and crunched. I saw this, and I went mad. Mad at her for giving me her pain. Mad for knowing that she had forced me to become part of her experiment. Maddest because although I knew that she would hate me forever because of my father, and yet I loved her too much to bear. I wanted her, but I would never have her.

And it made me rabid.

I lashed out, tongue flailing, watching as she screamed ever more, realizing that I may make the experiment fail due to my twisted mind overloading the system. My small body was thrashing about. 4 men with tazers laid into me, but my unnatural rage caused me to stay awake, the electricity just warping my muscles. A tall man came in with a gun, which fired a blue beam. I fell asleep, but before I did I felt a 3rd mind join our unnatural union: _hello max, I can't talk to you now, but later on, I will guide you through your life. And ari, I have some surprises for you. The things you will see._

Ok, that concludes part one of five: Ari the kid. Next you will see him as a 6 year old, being erasorfied. I hope this explains Ari's evilness, iggy's blindness and max's voice. Also, they wiped max's memory of this, and healed her arms. Please review. I will have my info on my brother in my profile. Please read. He was brave, by far the best person I ever met.


End file.
